


Reunion

by achievementboyfriends



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievementboyfriends/pseuds/achievementboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan comes home, and Gavin is waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Gavin is waiting at the airport with Dan’s family standing around him. He’s been swearing to himself that he’ll let Dan’s mother hug him first, it’s only right. Yet the second he sees Dan come around the corner, he can’t stop himself, running straight towards Dan and into his arms, thankful that the soldier had the mind to drop his bags and hold onto Gavin just as tight.

It’s awkwardly sweet, how when Gavin pulls back he can see Dan’s eyes tearing up a bit, and he suddenly remembers his promise to himself and he feels guilty at first, until Dan leans in and pecks him right on the mouth and it’s the simplest thing, just a chaste little kiss, but it means more than anything anyone has ever done for him in his entire life. He knows he’s Dan’s number one, forever and always.

It takes a moment for the two of them to emerge from their own little world, for Dan to lay eyes on his mother and father and grandparents and he reluctantly lets Gavin down, kissing his temple lovingly before turning back and leaning down to hug his mother, who is outright sobbing now. Gavin watches from the sidelines, cheeks red with his blush as the guilt and embarrassment finally catches up to him. He had no right to take the first hug away from Dan’s mother, but he couldn’t help himself. Every bone in his body is yearning for him to reach forward and touch Dan, just to remind himself that Dan is home, that Dan is safe and all in one piece.

There’s no room for him to feel like an outsider as he watches Dan reunite with his family because while Gavin knows he’s not connected to Dan by blood, he also knows that he’s linked with Dan through something so much stronger, so much more meaningful. Dan’s more than just family to him - he’s the sun, the moon, the bloody wind that messed up his hair that morning. Dan is his everything, and this heavy feeling in his heart at the way Dan keeps sneaking glances over at him? That’s just further proof that he is Dan’s everything in return.

Gavin doesn’t know what to do with his hands when Dan is done greeting everyone. He wants to hug him again, or at least touch him, but he doesn’t want to come across as overbearing. Instead, he picks up Dan’s (bloody heavy) bags and is ready to follow the family out of the airport. Dan has none of that though, gently pushing away his own mother and turning round to take the bags from Gavin, a smirk on his slightly sunburned face.

"Don’t be a pleb, B, I can carry my own bags."

And just the way the nickname rolls off Dan’s tongue is enough to reduce Gavin to full on tears now. He feels like an infant, and he’s embarrassed at himself as he feels the wetness slide down his cheeks. He can’t help it though, just like he couldn’t stop his restless bones from rushing towards Dan the first sight he had of him. Gavin was sure that Dan wouldn’t come home, had lain up at night staring at his ceiling thinking up all sorts of horrible scenarios. More often than not he’d trudge back to the main house to make himself some tea, curling up in front of the television until Griffon came out to join him, the early riser that she was.

Dan sees the tears on Gavin’s face and a look of worry immediately overtakes his own, dropping his bags and reaching for the other man carefully, gently pulling Gavin in close to his broad chest. Just the smell of Dan this close has Gavin sobbing, fingers clutching the back of Dan’s shirt, curling up there and refusing to let go as he cries.

"I, I just m-missed you, Dan," Gavin manages to get out, stuffing himself as close to Dan’s body as possible.

Everything falls away in that moment as Dan pets Gavin’s hair, shushing him, whispering little reassurances that make Gavin’s heart soar. He never wants to let go again, not after this. It takes a while for Gavin to calm down enough to let his tight hold relent and when he looks around, he’s confused; Dan’s family is all gone, as are his bags. Dan just looks down at him and chuckles.

"You’ve been my…well, you’ve been in my life for years, Gav, they all know how you are. I told ‘em to wait in the car for us."

Gavin feels even more guilty, but he doesn’t have time to protest as Dan leans down and presses another sweet kiss to his lips, silencing him.

"Let’s go home, love."

What Dan doesn’t know is that anywhere Dan is, anywhere that Gavin can hold the other man this close, can tangle their fingers together, can feel Dan’s heart beat through his own chest…that’s where home is. He’s already there, and he never wants to leave again.


End file.
